


Shenanigans

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: "Neo." Yang sighed heavily, just staring at her girlfriend in the perfect image of doneness. Neo was for her part smiling innocently at Yang. The wriggling mass of yellow fluff in her arms however took away from her supposedly innocent expression. The tiny puppy struggled towards Yang licking at the air.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fall_into_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/gifts).



> I can't say I ship these two but writing them was fun and it was for my friend Jesse for their birthday. Always willing to indulge my friends. Lightly edited.
> 
> -JJ

"Neo." Yang sighed heavily, just staring at her girlfriend in the perfect image of doneness. Neo was for her part smiling innocently at Yang. The wriggling mass of yellow fluff in her arms however took away from her supposedly innocent expression. The tiny puppy struggled towards Yang licking at the air.   
  
'His name is Fish.' Neo signed, managing to nearly drop the dog in the process.    
  
"Fish, of course he is. I tell you that you can go to the pet store and get a fish and you come home with a dog." Yang rolled her eyes. Their three other dogs, Milk, Tampons, and Chocolate and their cats Beer and Boxed Wine were proof of this not being the first time. "I don't even know why I'm surprised by this anymore."    
  
'Isn't he cute?!' Neo asked. She handed Yang the dog and Yang struggled to take the puppy from her arms. Fish was a squirmy thing who immediately set to work licking the crap out of Yang's face.    
  
"Dammit Neo." Yang groaned. "We don't have room for another dog." Neo gave her a look that said otherwise and Yang just groaned again.    
  
'Fish will fit right in!' Neo nodded firmly.    
  
"I hate you."   
  
'I love you too.' Neo kissed Yang on the cheek before skipping off, presumably to get their other pets and introduce them. Yang lifted Fish up so she could look him in the eyes. Fish was obviously yellow lab puppy which set him apart from their other dogs who were a little more mutt. Fish was also the first pet they'd gotten through official channels instead of Neo finding an animal on the street.    
  
"Well Fish, welcome home I guess." Yang sighed. Fish squirmed toward to lick Yang’s face happily. Yang couldn't help but smile, a laugh escaping her lips. She had to admit she loved animals. “Let's go see if we have a collar that will fit you.” 

 

Neo secretly watched from around the corner, smiling lovingly. She knew exactly what she was doing. Yang has such a soft spot for animals and Neo. She’d never said no to any of their pets. Maybe if she batted her eyes enough she could try for something else. Like a rat or a snake. 

* * *

“Neo.” Yang grumbled. She had been sleeping just fine when she became acutely aware of a fluffy body across her head and claws digging into her thigh. There were also four tongues licking at her face, arm, and legs. There was a pause before a kiss was placed on her cheek and the weight from the other side of the bed left.

 

All animals were removed from the bed and Yang dozed back off again. At least for another hour before a mug of coffee was placed under her nose. Finally opening her eyes Yang blinked up at Neo. 

 

‘Morning!’ Neo greeted. Yang just looked at her for a solid minute at least before sitting up and taking the coffee with a grunt. ‘We should go to the dog park today.’

 

“You mean the regular people park you bring the dogs and cats too and threaten any patrols who try to stop you?” Yang raised an eyebrow. 

 

‘You’re no fun.’ Neo pouted.

 

“I’m plenty fun, I just prefer following the law Neo.” Yang rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her coffee. Neo plopped down on the bed and Yang moved her legs so she wouldn’t sit on them, not that it would matter with how tiny her girlfriend was. 

 

‘Then what do you suggest, oh wise one?’ Neo asked which caused Yang to furrow her eyebrows.

 

“That was the weirdest sentence I have ever seen signed. What the fuck was that at the end? I know I’m pretty good but I’m pretty sure you’re making some shit up.” Yang was thoroughly confused. She’d started learning sign when they started dating and had gotten pretty good but she was still at a loss sometimes. 

 

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Neo patted her knee and it was completely condescending, earning a stuck out tongue from Yang.

 

“My plans are as follows. Eat some breakfast. Watch some awesome cartoons. Call Ruby to watch the animals. Go out for a fun day in the city.” Yang shrugged. 

 

‘Boring.’ Neo frowned. 

 

“No that’s what normal people do, babe. Ya know, not breaking the law.” Yang shook her head. 

 

‘Laws are boring.’ Neo signed.

 

“I can’t with you.” Yang huffed before getting out of bed to go make breakfast. Neo followed behind signing all the different ways laws had stopped her from having fun but Yang didn’t spare her a glance. Plausible deniability was a powerful thing. 

* * *

‘Buy me this.’ Neo thrust a banana slicer into Yang’s arms while she was looking at some new mugs. Blake’s birthday was coming up.

 

“Um, why?” Yang stared down at the banana slicer. “You don’t like bananas and I’m allergic.”

 

‘I don’t want it for bananas.’ Neo’s absolute glee kind of freaked Yang out a little. ‘I want to scare Jaune.’

 

“Oh hell no.” Yang shoved it back into Neo’s arms.

 

‘Why not?’ Neo pouted.

 

“I will not buy you a kitchen appliance so you can scare my friends with it. Jaune is scared enough of you already.” Yang couldn’t believe Neo was actually questioning this. 

 

‘But I want it!’ Neo tried to push it back into Yang’s hands but Yang was not having that and they almost knocked a mug off the shelf. 

 

“Buy it yourself!”   
  
‘I spent all my money on Fish.’ Neo sighed, once again trying to shove the banana slicer at Yang. This escalated to a fight which always meant angry, frantic signing between both of them. Yang had learned she could get the point across better and it made less of a scene if she just signed back. However this did get plenty of stares. After about ten minutes Yang gave up.

 

“Fine! But you are not allowed to threaten Jaune with it.” Yang warned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t figure out when she’d become the responsible one in this relationship. Neo grinned in triumph and kissed Yang. Yang kissed back and was reminded why she didn’t mind at all.

* * *

“I’m home!” Yang called as she entered the house. She tossed her keys in the bowl by the door and threw her jacket over the back of the couch. It would get hung up later when Neo got annoyed. In trying to head to the kitchen for a drink Yang slipped on some flower petals that had been strewn across the hardwood floor. “What the fuck?” She swore as she managed to not faceplant.

 

There was a long trail of petals towards the bathroom. Yang took a breath and beelined for the kitchen. If Neo was going for one of her romantic scavenger hunts she was going to need a beer. They usually ended up in Yang getting frustrated or injured. There had been more than one incident of said scavenger hunt ending with Yang in the hospital. The sex afterwards had mostly made up for it but rage quitting would be less likely if she had at least one beer in her system.

 

After drinking her beer Yang finally made her way to the bedroom where Tampons was waiting patiently, the pitbull mix happily chewing on one of her toys. She was definitely the most well behaved of all their pets. A ribbon was tied to her collar with a little piece of cardstock attached. 

 

“Hi baby!” Yang spoke in her cutesy baby voice she reserved for their pets. Tampons head perked up excitedly and her tail beat the bed excitedly. Yang took off the ribbon and made sure to scratch her ears in reward. “Who’s a good girl?! Who’s a good girl?!” Tampons responded with more excitement and Yang laughed as she read the card.

 

_ Remember that time I met your sister the first time? _

 

Oh, yes, she did. The idea that Yang could forget such a spectacular disaster was preposterous. Yang wished she could forget. Ruby and Neo had both been excited but the night had ended in her sister being plastered for the first time and throwing up in the bathtub. The cops had also been called but that was one part she’d rather not bring up. Yang made her way to the bathroom. 

 

“Oh look, it’s Beer. Such a surprise.” Yang chuckled. Beer, a pitch black cat with an attitude who liked to sleep in the bathtub was exactly where he always was. Sitting on top of him was another card. Yang wondered how long he’d been there as she plucked the card off the undisturbed cat.

 

_ Remember that time I invited all your friends over for your birthday? _

 

Yes, Yang did remember that, very well. Again she wished she didn’t. The cops had been called for that one too. Depending on who you asked it was either the worst night or the best night of all time. The most notable event of the night was Blake and Pyrrha making out on the roof while Nora threw water balloons at them. 

 

Getting to the roof involved getting into the attic and then climbing through the window hoping for the best as your hands struggled to hold onto the trellis. Boxed Wine, a calico, was the cat who liked to go outside and Yang had no clue how she got onto the roof. However, she was waiting there with a card tucked between her paws. 

 

“Fucking hell, Neo.” Yang panted, standing on the roof which slanted horribly. She really hoped she didn’t fall. 

 

_ Remember when your mom visited? _

 

Nope, nope, nope, nope. Yang didn’t remember that all and no one could say otherwise. Absolutely nothing of consequence had happened on that visit. A cold shudder ran down Yang’s spine as she headed for the living room, nearly falling off the roof. 

 

Milk and Chocolate, the disaster twins as Yang liked to call them, were wrestling in the living room. Chocolate a mix between a Samoyed and a Great Pyrenees was currently losing horribly as he often did. Milk herself was a mix between a German Shepherd and possibly a wolf who knows, and was kicking Chocolate’s ass. Yang had always gotten great joy at Weiss’ annoyance with Milk being brown and Chocolate being white.

 

The card was sitting safely atop the TV because they probably would have eaten it. 

 

 _Remember when I met your dad?_  
  
  
Okay it was definitely one of the tamer interactions of Neo and the people in Yang’s life. It had been a nice barbecue in the backyard. Nothing too bad had happened. Neo had sworn she never wanted to be with just Ruby and the father-daughter duo ever again. Not that Yang could blame her, her and her dad had a pretty similar sense of humor most people did not appreciate. 

  
  


Yang made her way to the backyard where dear Fish was gnawing on something he probably shouldn’t be. 

 

“Whatcha got, Fishy?” Yang leaned down to pry it out his mouth and scoop him up in her other arm. It was a small velvet box that confused Yang. This was weird? It was also pretty torn up as Fish had done a number on the poor box. Opening it Yang finally understood. “Oh wow.”

 

A soft thump signalled Neo jumping down from the tree, a small nervous smile on her face. 

 

‘Yang, will you marry me?’ She signed. Yang set Fish down and just stared at the ring in the box, a little cardstock stuck to the top, just barely readable. 

 

_ Remember when I proposed? _

 

“Yes!” Yang choked out, tears welling in her eyes. Neo’s entire face lit up as she walked over to gently place the ring on Yang’s finger. Yang pulled Neo in for a kiss and the tightest hug of their lives. 

* * *

“Neo............................”

 

‘Can we keep it?’

 

“Where did you even get a baby?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @dorkyduckling on Tumblr


End file.
